freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
National Legion of Decency
The National Legion of Decency, also known as the Catholic Legion of Decency, was an organization dedicated to identifying and combating objectionable content in motion pictures. For the first quarter-century or so of its existence, the legion wielded great power in the American motion picture industry. The Legion was founded in 1933 by Archbishop of Cincinnati John T. McNicholas as the Catholic Legion of Decency (CLOD) in response to an address given by apostolic delegate Amleto Cicognani at the Catholic Charities Convention in New York City. Cicognani warned against the "massacre of innocence of youth" and urged a campaign for "the purification of the cinema". Though established by Roman Catholic bishops, the Legion originally included many Protestant and even some Jewish clerics. It was renamed in April of 1934, substituting National for Catholic. By the 1960s, however, the organization had become an exclusively Catholic concern. In 1966 it was renamed the National Catholic Office for Motion Pictures. Eventually, the entity was subsumed into the United States Catholic Conference, which in 2001 was incorporated into the United States Conference of Catholic Bishops. Responsibilities for reviewing and rating films were transferred to the United States Conference of Catholic Bishops' Office for Film and Broadcasting. Mae West, an early target of the Legion, may have had the Legion in mind as the model of the fictional Bainbridge Foundation in her satire on censorship, The Heat's On (1943). Rating system The Legion distributed a list of ratings for films in order to provide "a moral estimate of current entertainment feature motion pictures". The Legion was often more conservative in its views on films than the Motion Picture Association of America's Production Code. Films were rated according to the following schema: * A''': Morally unobjectionable * '''B: Morally objectionable in part * C''': Condemned by the Legion of Decency The '''A rating was subsequently divided: * A-I: Suitable for all audiences * A-II: Suitable for adults -- then, with the introduction of A-III -- suitable for adults and adolescents * A-III: Suitable for adults only * A-IV: For adults with reservations In 1978, the B''' and '''C ratings were combined into a new O rating for "morally offensive" films. The Pledge In 1933, Archbishop John McNicholas composed a membership pledge for the Legion, which read in part: :I wish to join the Legion of Decency, which condemns vile and unwholesome moving pictures. I unite with all who protest against them as a grave menace to youth, to home life, to country and to religion. I condemn absolutely those salacious motion pictures which, with other degrading agencies, are corrupting public morals and promoting a sex mania in our land. … Considering these evils, I hereby promise to remain away from all motion pictures except those which do not offend decency and Christian morality. The pledge was revised in 1934: :I condemn all indecent and immoral motion pictures, and those which glorify crime or criminals. I promise to do all that I can to strengthen public opinion against the production of indecent and immoral films, and to unite with all who protest against them. I acknowledge my obligation to form a right conscience about pictures that are dangerous to my moral life. I pledge myself to remain away from them. I promise, further, to stay away altogether from places of amusement which show them as a matter of policy. In 1938, the league requested that the Pledge of the Legion of Decency be administered each year on the Feast of the Immaculate Conception (December 8). See also * List of films condemned by the Legion of Decency * Hays Code * Censorship by religion References * "Legion of Decency" (Time magazine, 1934) External links * The National Legion of Decency Collection at the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Category:Organizations based in the United States Category:Political organizations Category:Roman Catholicism in the United States Category:1933 establishments Category:Censorship Category:Entertainment rating organizations cs:Legie slušnosti fr:Ligue pour la vertu ru:Католический легион